drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Jayon Theran
Email: ecariongaidin@bredband.net Description Eye Color: Dark Green Hair Color: Black Height: 5'10" Weight: 187 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Kandor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Jayon Theran is a young man, son of a merchant, his father Ithal Theran. He was raised in a quite large house in a small community a few miles away from Kandor's Capitol, Chachin. His father made his living on selling the precious jewelry that is desired in and outside of Kandor, many pieces with the snowflake pattern. This made Jayon's living very easy. His father was not very caring about his son, and was very often traveling to trade. The first years of his life were distinguished by what many would call a "boring" life of getting nursed and now and then taught or played with by his mother. His mother was usually busy as well, but gave Jayon more attention than his father did. In time, when the young boy had turned 10, his father suddenly saw the need of deciding education in his son's life, something he had not done very actively before. He hired a mentor to teach the boy mathematics, trading and other theoretical things needed for the family business to prosper when Jayon's father was gone. He excluded the practice with weapons as he did not think that was necessary for a merchant's son. First, his father had married a foreign woman from Tarabon who saw no need of that kind of education unless her son had matured enough. Secondly they lived close to Chachin and thus Trolloc raids were not as many as they were in other parts of the land. Jayon's own dreams were different though. Now and then, he sneaked away to watch soldiers of the house practice with their weapons, or even trying to practice himself with weapons like daggers. That took a sudden halt when he cut a deep gash in his leg and tried to hide it from his father. After that incident, his father made his son promise not to try anything of the like again. In return, the father promised to add some of the traditional borderlander education in his son's life, the teaching of battle, when he was old enough. As Jayon turned 13, his father thought his son had reached that maturity. In addition to the mentor teaching him theoretical subjects, he hired a old, grizzled veteran from the army to teach his son something about the sword. The young boy showed quickly that he was more interested in the learning of fighting skills than subjects involving the sitting down at a table and writing. He was taught to fight with a sword, how to fight hand-to-hand combat and his stamina was increased by many hours of running laps around the garden. His wilderness lore and tracking skills were also tuned until after 2 or 3 years of much practice he was close to the skill of any borderlander when it came to fighting and wilderness lore. His father however, noticed that his practice in the theoretical areas had become worse and worse. Jayon was now 15 years old, and thanks to his battle mentor he had become quite a stubborn boy with much attitude towards his parents. His attitude towards his parents worsened, but his mentor was pleased with the progress he had made with the boy, turning him from a milksop and mothers boy into something useful, someone that would survive the hardships of the borderlands. His sword skill had also increased and he could handle the blade pretty well, moving like any borderlander of his age. However, his mother complained to his father that he barely recognized him anymore. His father also had his issues with his son, when he was home from his travels. He made Jayon's mentor leave the estate, which Jayon discovered the following morning. Of course, the young man was furious. He refused to go to any more of his fathers mentors theoretical classes and could be found outside, practicing sword by himself instead of doing what his parents wanted him to. He also got used to playing flute on a flute provided by him by one of the maids. Flute and Sword was the things he practiced now. Jayon turned 16, and nothing worth mentioning changed in his behavior. He had the respect necessary for his parents; when it was needed, but still refused to attend to anything else than his solitary sword practice. His father changed the mentor for the theoretical classes. Naturally, that did not help. Jayon also adopted some of the things natural and usual for Kandori men. He got a silver ring for his left ear and sprouted a beard quite early. Things escalated when his mother found him "playing" with one of the maids during an evening. She called his father home from one of his travels and they both had a long talk with him. That did not help, Jayon still held the same attitude. His father saw that it made no difference for his son what they asked him to do, and so he thought maybe if he experienced the hardships of actual physical practice at a place for such things, he would gladly come back to them after that. He told his wife about this, and she agreed. The next morning, on Jayon's 17th birthday, he was told to pack his things as he was leaving for Tar Valon and the White Tower to become a recruit. At first, he was thrilled at the thought. But then, as he thought more of it, leaving Kandor was never what he had wanted to. His father held his ground though, and soon he was traveling to Tar Valon by wagon. He is furious at the thought of having to spend his time in a dirty barrack with other people from every nation possible. But at the same time, he is thrilled, as he knows the best men with the sword live in the Tower. He is a tall young man, a body that was first not used to hardship but is now trained and has the abilities required to practice and improve more in both body and sword skill. He has not begun to shave himself yet, despite the dense beard on both chin and above his lips. His left earlobe is decorated with a silver ring. He has attitude towards elders and is not very respectful. He has no experience in actual battle, despite his background, but wants to learn. His skill with the sword is good. He knows how to handle it well, how to battle enemies, and is eager to learn more. He likes consuming alcohol, he has developed a liking for strong ale during his journey to the tower, and also likes simple food. He likes talking with women, but likes to be friend more with men than with women. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios